A problem exists however in that during operation of the lifting deviceS it is common that the switches, typically mercury, are closed and opened momentarily when the vehicle is jostled during leveling. Such momentary closures commonly referred to as switch bounce will create false signals to the control device which may mistakenly interpret such signals as commands to activate a lift cylinder.